


Las cosas que perdí

by Mia



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A su regreso a Asgard, Loki deberá enfrentar el castigo por sus crímenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Un juicio rápido y sin posibilidad de rebatir fue lo que dio la bienvenida a Loki en su regreso a Asgard. En parte seguía siendo uno de los príncipes del reino, pero sus crímenes le habían merecido la expulsión del palacio y sus alrededores.  
Fue encargado, entonces, que se preparara una morada para Loki en los confines de Asgard de la cual no podría salir nunca, allí los sirvientes le atenderían según su condición real. Y fue allí donde permaneció desde su juicio.  
No dijo una sola palabra, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Despreciaba a Odín, resentía a Frigga, menospreciaba a todos los asgardianos, pero más que nada, su mirada estaba destinada a Thor. Había una silenciosa acusación en la forma en que lo veía, reclamándole por cosas que él no entendía y aún así lamentaba. Loki era su hermano, no importaba lo que él dijera, habían crecido como tales y solo porque no compartieran la misma sangre o especie no significaba que ese sentimiento desaparecería.  
Pero Loki parecía no pensar lo mismo. Cuando Odín leyó su sentencia, le dedicó una triste mirada a Thor y no volvió a levantar la vista a nadie más.  



	2. Capítulo 1

Si se trataba de obstinación, era difícil decidir quién se llevaba las palmas. En su lujosa prisión, Loki daba órdenes como si no fuera un castigo el estar allí, pero en cuanto Thor llegaba a visitarlo se encerraba en el más sólido de los silencios. Ni siquiera contestaba a los criados que le preguntaban sus deseos.    
Y Thor, a pesar del visible rechazo que su hermano le demostraba, seguía llegando todos los días después de la comida y se marchaba con el atardecer.    
Pero Loki siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, en el mismo punto de las escaleras que conducían del pasillo exterior al jardín. Thor no entendía por qué si su presencia era tan desagradable para él, siempre lo encontraba allí sin importar qué.   
Cierto día lo encontró pensativo y algo cabizbajo. Posiblemente no notó su presencia, porque cuando le habló se sobresaltó.   
—Es raro encontrarte con la guardia baja.   
Loki volteó a verlo con odio, pero su mirada de inmediato se llenó de preocupación y casi lo hizo decir algo, pero su tenacidad era sorprendente.   
—¿Tan mal me veo? —rió un poco y se sentó junto a su hermano—. No es tan grave como parece, sólo recuérdame no vuelva a bromear con Sif sobre que nadie pensaría que es mujer viéndola con los tres guerreros.   
Los ojos de Loki le recriminaron un “te lo tienes merecido”. En sus días de silencio estaba aprendiendo a leerle la mirada, o más bien, a darse cuenta de que sus ojos siempre decían más que su boca.   
Podía ser el dios embustero y su lengua el arma más potente, pero sus ojos eran los que realmente decían la verdad. Había permanecido mucho tiempo ajeno a este hecho, hasta que Loki se había negado a hablar y tuvo que comenzar a adivinar lo que callaba. Sin embargo, más que adivinar lo que había hecho era aprender a leer en su silencio.   
—Se va a cumplir medio año desde que estás aquí y aún te rehusas a hablar conmigo.    
Loki suspiró. Aunque no lo miraba, Thor pudo adivinar que pensaba en el caso contrario. “Ya es casi medio año y aún no entiendes que no quiero hablar”   
—Lo entiendo, pero no me rendiré. Quizá ahora no quieres hablar conmigo pero quizá te gustaría hablar con alguien más. ¿Quién? —dijo respondiendo a su mirada— No soy el único que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, hermano.   
Loki le retiró la mirada.   
—¿No importa? Bien, tendré que decirle a Sigyn que el viaje hasta aquí fue un desperdicio.   
Al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, Loki se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con una mirada que decía tantas cosas, pero se resumían en que Thor había acertado al llevar a Sigyn allá.   
—Está en el salón, le dije que esperara y yo te avisaría.   
Loki lucía nervioso, no sabía si marcharse. Miró a Thor con una súplica de que no se marchara aún, pero ni siquiera se perdonaba pensarlo pues desvió de pronto la mirada y caminó al salón.   
  
Thor dio un paseo por el jardín, comió y bebió lo que los sirvientes le ofrecieron conoció casi todos los salones y casi al atardecer regresó a la escalinata.   
—Fue una linda tarde a pesar de todo, ¿no es así? —dijo Sigyn no muy lejos de allí.   
—En verdad lo fue, gracias por venir —respondio Loki. Thor volteó asombrado, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Loki desde que volvió a Asgard. Ambos interlocutores aparecieron por el pasillo. Loki se sintió sorprendido al ver a Thor allí, seguramente esperaba que estuviera en alguno de los salones, pero no tardó en mostrar su rostro enfadado.   
—Fue gracias a Thor —continuó Sigyn— Él consiguió la autorización de Odín.   
Loki no contestó, como si le desagradara tener que agradecerle. Thor se sintió herido, pero aliviado por verlo contento aunque fuera por un segundo. Si lo hacía feliz estar con su esposa, podría pedirle a su padre la autorización para que ella viviera a su lado.   
—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Volveremos a vernos, hermano.   
Loki no le contestó. Sigyn lucía confundida por su actitud.   
—Adiós Loki. Cuídate mucho —dijo dándole un abrazo.   
Thor sintió un golpe bajo cuando el rostro de Loki se suavizó y le sonrió a Sigyn. Aunque no dijo nada, su mirada expresaba gratitud y cariño. Deseaba que fuera feliz, pero le dolía ser el único a quien miraba con dureza.   
  
En el vehículo que los llevaría a sus moradas, Thor pudo conversar con Sigyn.   
—Quizá mi padre pueda concederles vivir juntos si eso desean. A él le haría bien tener a alguien que lo ama a su lado...   
Sigyn rió.   
—Estoy segura que lo lograrías, y de que él necesita a alguien que lo ame a su lado pero no es a mí a quien él quiere con él.   
—¿Eh? Pero crei que ustedes...   
La sonrisa de Sigyn se ensombreció.   
—Es posible que sí nos sirva tu intervención ante Odín. Hemos... decidido anular nuestro lazo matrimonial.   
—¿Qué?   
—Loki se casó conmigo por capricho, siempre lo supe y aún así me enamoré de él. Aunque su cariño fue sincero jamás sintió amor por mi; lo único que nos unía eran nuestros hijos y tu padre nos los arrebató -dijo con resentimiento- Amo a Loki y por eso no puedo retenerlo a mi lado en contra de su voluntad, así que te lo suplico, intercede por esta causa ante tu padre.   
Thor estaba confundido, su intención no era la de separarlos sino la de volver a unirlos, ¿cómo había resultado lo contrario?   
—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?   
—No, pero es lo que él quiere.   
“...él necesita a alguien que lo ame a su lado, pero pero no esa mí a quien él quiere con él”


	3. Capítulo 2

¿Quién podría ser esa persona que le llevaría la felicidad?   
Alguien que lo amara... Loki había tenido tres esposas. Con las primeras dos no estaba en buenos términos, creía que Sigyn era la definitiva. ¿Podría no ser eso?   
Se quedó pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. En realidad había tardado su matrimonio porque tenían a Narvi y a Vali, si lo pensaba bien lo mismo había ocurrido con su anterior esposa hasta que Odin separó a sus hijos. Loki siempre había sido un padre amoroso, incluso si Eisa y Einmyria habían sido envenenadas por su madre en contra de Loki, también las amó con todo su corazón.   
Quizá a quien Loki necesitaba a su lado no era Sigyn, pero seguro sería feliz si pudiera volver a estar con sus hijos. No sería algo sencillo de lograr, pero no era imposible.   
Unos cuantos días después, Thor llegó como de costumbre después de la comida y se acercó a Loki. Él estaba siempre en el mismo lugar, luciendo aburrido de esperar.   
—Saludos, hermano.   
Loki suspiró y no volteó a verlo.   
—¿Qué te pasa que hoy luces desanimado?   
Apenas lo miró de reojo y se giró para no mostrar nada de su rostro, casi tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas.   
—Bien, quizá pueda hacer algo para animarte. Hay alguien que quiere verte.   
Se sentó derechó pero sin voltear.   
—Estoy seguro que querías verla de nuevo.   
Volteó a verlo con miles de preguntas confusas en su rostro.   
—Acércate, sabes que ella siempre ha sido un poco tímida —lo invitó ofreciéndole la mano y lo empujó un poco hacia el interior. En la penumbra del pasillo había una figura femenina reclinada sobre la pared que cuando oyó pasos volteó hacia ellos. Le costaba trabajo creerlo pues habían pasado muchos años y ella lucía mucho mayor a cuando la dejó, pero era imposible confundirla, su hermoso rostro podrido por la mitad aún tenía la capacidad de verlo con total alegría a pesar del tiempo separados.   
—¿Padre? —se acercó titubeando, pero luego corrió para abrazarlo— ¡Padre!   
Sin importarle que Thor estuviera cerca, Loki recibió a su hija entre sus brazos y la abrazó sonriendo —Hel, mi querida Hel.   
El dios del trueno sonrió y se alejó sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.    
  
La alegría de Loki debió ser muy grande para que no le importara romper su silencio. Incluso su sonrisa no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes. Realmente amaba a Hel.   
Recordó cuando le dio la noticia que había tenido una hija. Era la menor de sus tres hijos con Angrboda y era la que más se parecía a él, a pesar de sus extraños atributos. Era una diosa, la princesa de su padre. Estaba radiante de alegría y muy orgulloso, la pequeña era su adoración.   
Tal vez había acertado en la persona que Loki quería a su lado. Si no quería el amor de una esposa, la adoración de una hija podría ayudarlo a volver a ser el de antes.   
Las horas volvieron a pasar lentamente mientras Thor le daba privacidad a su hermano y sobrina. Estaba en uno de los salones examinando un viejo volumen que encontró cuando escuchó el eco de la risa de Hel.   
—¿De verdad? Tendré que preguntarle.   
—Hazlo, te contará una mejor versión de la historia.   
Llegaron al salón y Loki fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia allí.   
—Cuídate mucho, hija.   
—Siempre. Tú también ten mucho cuidado. Ya el tío Thor me dijo que podría venir a visitarte en otra ocasión.   
—Te estaré esperando.   
Padre e hija volvieron a unirse en un fuerte abrazo. No era una despedida definitiva, les habían prometido una siguiente ocasión, pero de todos modos dolía separarse cuando habían tantos años de ausencia por recuperar.   
Hel corrió hacia Thor y lo abrazó.   
—Gracias por traerme.   
Él sonrió y susurró un  no es nada al oido de su sobrina.   
—Nos iremos ahora, hermano.   
Loki frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda. Hel tuvo que tomar de la mano a su tío y obligarlo a salir antes de que se pusiera el sol, porque él se había quedado helado ante la frialdad de Loki.   
  
De nuevo en el vehículo, Thor pudo hablar con Hel.   
—¿Fue una buena visita?   
—Claro que si. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver a verlo y unas pocas horas no fueron suficiente, pero está bien porque gracias a ti podremos volver a vernos pronto.   
—Escucha, Hel. Si tú quisieras y tu padre está de acuerdo, podrías venir a vivir con él. ¿Qué dices?   
Ella lo miró a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, como considerando la propuesta, pero luego rompió a reir.   
—No, eso no funcionaría. Extraño mucho a papá, pero ahora tengo responsabilidades en el Helheim y no puedo dejarlas. Soy feliz sabiendo que podré venir a verlo con frecuencia, pero no sería conveniente que yo estuviera todo el tiempo a su lado, y sé que él piensa lo mismo.   
—¿Qué? Pero...   
—Te lo agradezco, tío, pero no soy yo a quien él necesita a su lado.   
—No lo había visto así de feliz en años.   
—Quizá, pero es una alegría pasajera.   
Ella sonreía aún cuando estaba diciendo algo que debería causarle pena. En eso se parecía a Loki, era alguien indescifrable.   
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?   
—Porque a pesar de los años de separación aún lo conozco bien y sé lo que piensa. Mi papá sólo quiere a alguien a su lado.   
—¿Quién?   
Apartó la mirada y permaneció en silencio por un momento.   
—Creo que... eso deberías preguntárselo a él.   
—Él no me habla. Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no me lo dices?   
—No estoy en el derecho de decirlo. Además, no es que él me lo haya dicho tampoco, sólo... observa y verás.


End file.
